Quickshot
Quickshot Johnny turned eighteen and immediately signed up for the military. However, he was assigned to a special program called Crackshot. Johnny had been wanting to join as a sniper in the first place so he signed his name and next week he went to the meeting. A man named Greg Harclen informed them of the procedure, imprinting upon them the abilities of the best snipers from throughout history to them through a highly experimental procedure. The only one who stayed was Johnny. He was laid on a table which submerged in a type of light green liquid. His head was separated from the rest of his body by an airtight seal. As soon as the medicine kicked in and Johnny fell asleep, they began injecting him with streams of Nanites, programmed to alter his brains physical makeup and next, strains made with what was left of the snipers' DNA was injected directly into his brain. When he woke up, he was in a long room with targets at the end, he stood up and slowly walked towards the table where an old mosin negant sat, fully loaded. He hit the bottom of the gun butt and when it flipped up he caught it, pulling the bolt back then pushing it forward in one swift motion. He shot in only a half second of aiming, the bullet going right threw where the targets right eye would have been if it were real. however after learning that they planned forcing other snipers into this he left the facility, going directly to the X-Men to tell them of the experimentation. ---- Powers Johnny has been instilled with the skill of histories most notorious and deadly snipers, including the following. Thomas Plunkett Sgt.Grace Charles Chuck Mawhinney Rob Furlong Vastly Zaytsev Lyudmila Pavlichenko Francis Pegahmegabow Adelbert F. Waldron Carlos Norman Hathcock II Simo Häyhä He has also absorbed seven other snipers in the current timeline and has several other WW2 Russian snipers he was not informed of added to his skill pool. -Johnny has enhanced perception -Johnny has had his reflexes enhanced tenfold for his sniping. ---- History Quickshot joined the X-Men and immediately earned his place by helping in the defeat of a villain by the name of 'Garavon', his sniping ability against the villains brutish attacks slowed him down sufficiently for 'Brass' to subdue him. Again Quickshot assisted in the X-Men by distracting Deadpool from his target. After a brief amount of shooting him to slow him down, Quickshot walked out into the open and sat by the merc with a mouth to converse with him. He found that Wade was like him in a way, a super soldier with amazing abilities that had his service corrupted by power lust. They left on good terms. ---- Paraphenelia Johnny has the following sniper rifles he uses. - Mosin Nagant infantry rifle with extended barrel, enhanced scope, straight pullback bolt. - A Gewehr 98 with magnified scope and enhanced ballistics. - FD-200 with magnified scope - Doughboy Springfield with iron and leaf sights. - Accuracy International AS50 with an elongated barrel. - Barrett M98B - CheyTac Intervention - Lee are field .303 - M1903A4 with type C stock and M84 sight - Savage 110 BA - Steyre HS .50 - SV-98 rifle with a 1P69 3-10x42 telescopic sight and attached carrying handle, bipod, anti-mirage strap and suppressor. - M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle He also possesses several side arms including revolvers and clip fed pistols. He keeps a knife on him at all times for melee fighting. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Super Senses Category:Combat Masters Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Super-Soldiers Category:X-Men Category:Gun Wielders Category:Blade Wielders Category:Created by Bloodwake189